When the Sky Fell Over Me
by mickeylover303
Summary: Please don't think the world - has taken the best of you or me. NickGreg.


And he was falling.

With a sharp pain in his chest, he gasped. The air forced out of his lungs, his back arching, and the shock of the sensation permeating throughout his system as the man looked at him fearfully - turning away hurriedly and running off – quickly lost in the crowded Strip.

That was when Greg began to wonder why he could no longer feel his legs.

It seemed like he was falling in slow motion – like those moments when they say your life flashes before your eyes. But instead of seeing glimpses of the past, times almost forgotten, he heard Nick yelling, the other man's heavy footsteps landing hard upon the concrete and standing out against the terrified screams. Greg imagined Nick making his way through the crowd, pushing people aside until he finally saw the face of the person who would end up breaking his fall.

He didn't notice when his legs hit the ground, inert and distorted as he landed in Nick's arms. And he didn't notice when Nick fell on his knees, clinging to Greg's shirt while he shouted at the onlookers to call for help – begging anyone to call for help as Greg felt himself being pulled closer to the other man's body, a familiar cologne added to a metallic smell, a mixture of iron and musk drifting lazily in the air.

He felt Nick running a hand through his hair, musing that it was the one day he decided not do anything to it – no gels or sprays – in an attempt to impress the older man. And then Nick's hand moved to the back of his neck, massaging the skin softly, almost enough to lull Greg asleep. But he made himself blink, struggled to keep his eyes open.

He didn't want to ruin their first date by falling asleep.

Greg's eyes fluttered open, his vision becoming dark around the edges when he looked up at Nick. _Hey_, he wanted to say, seeing Nick's eyes widen. The older man's lips were trembling and a look of horror was like a permanent etching on his face. The soft skin around his eyes was cracking, breaking into definite lines as Greg felt Nick's grip tighten around his body, gently rocking him back and forth and whispering soothing words into his ears.

He wanted to tell Nick not to worry, that he didn't need to be soothed because everything was going to be okay – he was okay and it didn't hurt that much. With the exception of the tingling in his fingers, moving through his hands and creeping up his arms, the majority of his body was numb. Though, it wasn't even a painful tingling…more like that feeling you have when you fall asleep on your foot and the blood doesn't circulate.

But he knew it would go away soon.

Greg tried to communicate with his eyes, looking calmly into Nick's frantic ones. He felt something coming from the corner of his mouth, following down to chin, leaving a trail warm against his cold skin. But he didn't really pay attention to it, ignoring it because it was probably that sauce from the dinner he and Nick had at the restaurant.

He knew he could be a messy eater.

Trying to focus his vision, Greg blinked again, seeing Nick's gaze waver as the other man shook his head, a crowd of people behind Nick and a circle of people around them, looking down at them.

He thought he heard sirens, something that should be easily recognisable but Greg wasn't too sure. His hearing was a little hazy, like that feeling when you're on a plane or at a high altitude and you're waiting for your ears to pop.

Nick was talking to him again, but Greg could only catch fragments of what the other man was saying, concentrating on his lips to fill in the blanks. But he couldn't read much into it because Nick's face was contorted. The other man began shaking, transferring the vibrations to Greg's body, as he looked away, burying his face on Greg's shoulder.

The only word he was able to establish was _fair_, and he wasn't sure what Nick meant by it. Maybe Nick didn't want the day to end, hoped to somehow prolong the inevitable passing of time. And he could understand because Greg had fun spending the day with Nick.

He wondered when they'd be able to do it again.

When Nick pulled away, Greg could feel moisture soaking the fabric of his shirt, seeping into his skin. And he slowly looked up, making an effort to move his head. He wanted to tell Nick not to cry as he slowly reached to wipe away the streaks falling down the older man's face. But Nick wouldn't let him, taking Greg's hand in his own, bringing the knuckles to his lips and kissing them gently.

Greg shivered when he felt the tears on his hand, moving down to his wrist and falling from his arm. He opened his mouth, making another attempt to speak because Nick shouldn't be crying for him. He already knew Nick cared and that was all that mattered.

The edges of his vision were now black, like darkness boxing in the light, but he was still able to catch a glimpse of the crowd parting, making way for somebody. And Nick was shaking his head, telling him not to speak. Greg couldn't speak if he wanted to, but Nick should know that he would try, anyway.

He's the one who accused Greg of talking too much.

It's just that he couldn't make the right sounds, liquid pooling in the back of his throat and spilling over into his mouth. He struggled to use his vocal cords, making small choking noises as he tried to cough, tried to get rid of the coppery taste in his mouth.

_I love you_

Greg didn't know what really came out, if his voice was too soft to be understood or if anything came out at all. But maybe it was something if Nick was speechless, if the other man looked torn between wanting to say something and left without anything to say. And it made him laugh because Nick was one of those rare people who always knew what to say.

If only the laughter didn't cause him to choke on the liquid in his mouth.

Greg felt his chest begin to heave and suddenly become too tight. He watched Nick's eyes widen in alarm, the other man turning around and calling out something he couldn't hear. And he was squeezing his hand, something Greg could barely feel, but pretended he could when Nick turned to face him once more.

He looked up at Nick, seeing new faces, snippets of people wearing white behind the older man. They were kneeling beside him, holding his wrist, placing something on his face. But they faded in the background, shadowed and blurred in the corner of his eyes, speaking words Greg couldn't hear.

But he could still see Nick, clear in his sight and surrounded by dark, fading into it like the sun setting into the sky. His eyelids were falling, vision darkening as he caught the sheen in Nick's eyes, reflecting off the lights of the Strip and splashing onto his face. Greg sighed softly, feeling content when Nick tightened the grip on his hand, weakly squeezing back and doing his best to return Nick's broken smile.

Before he closed his eyes.

* * *

_SID: Never did and never will lay claim to this franchise._

_I'm halfway done with the last chapter of Chocolate Cakes, and I stumble upon a really pretty song by my new favourite band (Shiny Toy Guns) and this pops out of nowhere...alongside four more I've started. I told myself I would never write a death fic, but...I just had to get this out as soon as it came to me._


End file.
